


Tell Me How You Feel

by princeofotps



Category: Misfits
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bloody Kisses, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fist Fight, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Unhealthy Relationships, jealous nathan, marking kink, nathan finds out, simon goes on a date with alisha, warnings: slurs used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofotps/pseuds/princeofotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan finds out that Simon went on a date with Alisha. Simon is feeling used by Nathan and needs him to tell him otherwise. He needs to know he's more then just sex to Nathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me How You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sathan fic!!

Nathan gets to the community centre late after walking around the block. Kelly never understands how he is always late considering he's living there. But she never says anything, Alisha and Curtis don’t know and Nathan wants to keep it that way. He isn't a charity case.

He isn't usually alone there; Simon stays until late most nights. His parents never notice he isn’t home; they're too caught up in themselves. It pisses Nathan off. What more could they want from their son.

He’s his usually cocky self when he gets there and finds everyone painting over graffiti. "This ones original," He waves his hand over the giant cock. Simon looks over to him and looks away quickly. Nathan raises an eyebrow to him but ignores the weirdness, after all Simon is always weird. Not that he doesn't like that about him.

Curtis is painting and talking to Alisha with a kind of outrage in his voice. "You when out with Simon?" He says with a hint of jealousy. "Really? Its not like were dating anymore." She says rolling her eyes.

Kelly looks at Nathan who’s standing there staring at Simon who’s frowning at the wall. "You went out with child fucker?" He says. He always feels gross insulting Simon like this, but he doesn't want the others to suspect they’re banging. He isn’t gay. But they might not think that. He isn’t a fag.

"Jesus! Honestly Nathan do you have to be such a prick to Simon? Leave him alone." She says protectively. If only she knew.

But Simon doesn’t sneak a glace like he usually does when Nathan is a dick to him. A look that Nathan thinks shows a fake hurt but understanding. He doesn’t realise how wrong he is.

"So did you?" Nathan demands. This time he's looking at Simon. Kelly looks at him warily- his anger is showing. Simon ignores him so he walks closer and shoves his shoulder so that he’s looking at him. "Did you fuck her?" He asks his voice filled with anger. The others are confused.

"No! Jesus Christ I can’t be touched remembers." She says crossing her arms.

He mutters, "As is that’s ever stopped you." He knows it isn’t true but he’s just so mad. Everyone ignores the comment.

"Why do you care anyway?" She says.

Simon now speaks up, "Why do you care?"

Nathan runs his hands through his hair and pulls it. "You know why." He says pushing at his shoulder again. "I have no idea what’s happening right now." Curtis says and Kelly gives them a look.

"Don’t shove him! You asshole!" Alisha goes to stand between them but Kelly pulls her back. "Just let them sort it out, yeah?" She says as Alisha gives her an 'are you fucking serious' look. She points to her head "I can read minds remember. Just let these knobs sort it out."

Alisha is still confused as is Curtis. Curtis leaves them because he doesn’t really care if they fight. Alisha gives Kelly a confused look as some things start to click into place in her mind.

"Do I?" Simon asks pushing him back. They’re oblivious to what is happening around them. The others have stepped back a few metres by now.

"Why don’t you remind me?" Simon says pushing him again. "Or are you too scared?"

That pisses Nathan off. He shoves him hard. Simon has never hit someone in his life but he snaps. Nathan doesn't care about him, he never has. He’s just using him and Simon was stupid enough to think Nathan cared.

There are sounds of protest in the background as Nathan cups his cheek. "I’m not scared! You know why I can’t say it Barry!"

"Don’t call me that! I’m so sick of being used! If you don’t care about me just fucking says so." Simon growls with tears in his eyes. Nathan punches him in the jaw. How could he think he doesn’t care?

"You know I care. But it isn’t that easy!" Nathan steps closer and pulls at his own hair. Simon rubs his bleeding lip and looks at Nathan sadly. "Yes it is Nathan. I don’t want to be your secret anymore." He starts to cry.

This breaks Nathans heart. "Its not like that.. Nobody will understand."

At this point Kelly is sure they aren’t going to kill each other so she drags the others inside to give them space. Nathan looks around and sees they’ve left. "I care. Okay, I care." His hand moves to cup Simons face but he pushes it away. "If you cared you wouldn't be such a dick to me here. I cant.. I can’t do this Nathan."

Nathan rubs at his eyes, "What are you talking about? Where is this coming from?"

"I don't want to be with someone who’s ashamed of me." Simon says and his voice cracks.

"I’m not.. Si I've never been ashamed of you. Never." He says and Simon huffs a laugh not believing him.

"Its the truth! You should be the one who’s ashamed." Nathan says as he reaches to touch his face again.

Simon allows him for a second before he slaps the hand away. "I’m sick of feeling like this all the time. I cant do this anymore."

"I don’t want to break up." Nathan says and he bites at his lip making it bleed more.

"We were even dating to begin with." Simon says clenching his fists.

"Of course we are! Do you think I tell everyone the things I tell you? I haven’t even slept in the same bed with someone before you. This isn’t just sex to me." Nathan says his eyes intense.

Simon swallows and closes his eyes briefly. "I fucking care about you Si! More then I've ever cared about anyone!" He says trying to ignore his tears and his bloody lip.

Simon opens his eyes and looks up to him. "Then why have you never said this before? Why did we have to stay a secret?"

Nathan flails his hands and yells, "Because I fucking love you okay!"

Simon’s stomach flips and Nathan pulls him closer by his waist. His face is inches from Simons. "You do?"

"That’s why I never tried to change things.. I was scared if people knew it would change. I don’t want to loose you." Simons head falls to Nathans shoulder.

"And now?" He asks.

"And now I’m tired of pretending. I’m tired of being scared, I love you. I love a boy. I love my boyfriend." Nathan cups his face to he can look at him properly.

"I love you too," Simon says pulling Nathan closer. He backs him into the wall, paint sticks to Nathans clothes. The kiss tastes of blood, but they couldn’t care less.

Simon pushes his tongue into Nathans mouth and they deepen the kiss. Within seconds they’re pulling each other’s pants down. Nathan whimpers as Simon bites down on his neck. "Mine," He growls sucking a mark.

Simon holds both of their cocks, he jerks them off fast. He smears precum down they’re lengths. Nathan moans loudly, he’s never been quiet in bed. Simon kisses along his neck. Nathan kisses him and whispers between kisses, "I love you Si. You’re the only one I want" Simon rewards him by dropping to his knees.

"F-fuck" Nathan moans as he watches Simon suck on the tip of his cock while he jerks himself off.

As Simons finger roams between his cheeks and to his hole he cums down his throat. "Mmm~ah!" He moans out as Simon cums in his hand.

Simon licks a whimpering Nathan clean. He then pulls up their pants as Nathan leans with shaky legs against the wall. Simon holds his palm in front of Nathans mouth. "Lick if off baby," Simon demands and Nathan does as he’s told. He then pushes two fingers into his mouth and he sucks on the gratefully.

"But what if they think I'm a bottom?" Nathan sobers up. Simon laughs against his neck, the hot air causing him to squirm.

"But you are a bottom baby?" Simon says and Nathan frowns at him. Simon smiles and kisses all over Nathans face. Nathan giggles.

"I missed you," Simon says pulling him closer and nuzzling his neck. "I missed you too," Nathan says breathing in his scent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave feedback/kudos!  
> If you like this you should check out my other work.


End file.
